Jhin/Abilities
Abilities Jhin's basic attacks utilize ammunition and his attack speed cannot be improved except through growth. Jhin can attack 4 times before having to for seconds, and automatically does so after 10 seconds. The reload timer is reset back to 10 seconds upon attacking or using an ability. |description2 = The final shot is a guaranteed that also deals % of target's missing health}} bonus physical damage. |description3 = Jhin's deal 25% reduced damage, but grant 10% movement speed for 2 seconds. |description4 = Additionally, his is increased by % per 10% bonus attack speed)}}. |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Whisper is a self-buff ability. |additional = *Jhin's critical strike modifier is a multiplicative reduction. Without bonus critical strike damage, Jhin's critical strikes deal 150% (down from 200%); and with he deals % damage (down from 250%). ** This modifier does not affect , which deals 200% and 250% bonus damage respectively. * The maximum modifier that can obtain has no set limit, as the attack speed component is not affected by the attacks per second cap. ** The maximum modifier without attack speed is 80%. *** 40% base modifier at level 18. *** 40% from critical strike chance (on account of the 100% critical strike chance cap). ** Attack speed from growth does not count toward Jhin's attack speed scalings. |video = Jhin_P}} Jhin launches a canister at the targeted enemy unit, dealing physical damage. Dancing Grenade can bounce up to three additional units. |description2 = Each unit killed causes the subsequent bounce to deal 35% increased damage. |leveling = % AD)}} |leveling2 = % AD)}} % AP)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 550 |projectile = true |damagetype = physical |targeting = Dancing Grenade is a targeted chain area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = *Dancing Grenade cancels Jhin's autoattack timer |video = Jhin_Q}} Enemy champions that have been damaged by Jhin's basic attacks or any allied damage, or are inside a , are Caught Out for 4 seconds. |description2 = After a delay, Jhin fires a laser in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first champion that it hits, and 65% damage to non-champions along the way. |description3 = Caught Out champions hit are and Jhin gains movement speed. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 2500 |targeting = Deadly Flourish is a line area of effect ability that is fired in the target direction. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the damage. |spelleffects = area |additional =* only marks the champion who triggered the trap, not the others entered into its zone after the trigger. *Passive mark only appears if Deadly Flourish can the enemy. If ability is cooldown longer than 4 seconds or ability isn't leveled up, mark won't be shown. |video = Jhin_W}} Whenever Jhin scores a takedown on an enemy champion, he summons a blooming Lotus Trap around their corpse. |description2 = Jhin places a Lotus Trap on the target location that arms and stealths after a brief delay, and lasts for 2 minutes. The Lotus Trap all units in an area for 4 seconds and blooms if an enemy unit walks over it. |description3 = Captive Audience uses stock and Jhin can store up to 2 charges at once. Beauty in Death does not consume charges. |description4 = Blooming Lotus Traps all enemy units inside for 2 seconds by 35%, after which they explode, dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Non-champions and champions recently damaged by one take only 65% damage. |leveling4 = % AD)}} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |range = | }} |targeting = Captive Audience is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |spellshield = will block the damage. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |additional = *Captive Audience can be targeted by any allied spell. |video = Jhin_E}} Jhin channels for 10 seconds and fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in the target direction, all Caught Out units in a huge area and gaining the ability to reactivate Curtain Call up to four times. If cancelled early, Curtain Call's cooldown is reduced by 10% per unused shot. |description2 = Jhin fires a round in the target direction that stops on the first enemy champion hit, dealing physical damage to all units hit and them by 80% for seconds. |description3 = Curtain Call's damage is increased by 2% for every , and the final shot (without crit. penalty). |description4 = }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = without bonus critical strike damage |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |range = 3000 |targeting = Curtain Call is a linear, colliding skill shot that hits in an area of effect around the target. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area |additional = |video = Jhin_R}} Strategy ;Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * has incredible range. When approaching a fight be sure to look ahead for enemies that could be rooted. * deals significantly less damage to enemies with full health.}} Look to pick off weakened targets as they run away. * You can still cast your spells while . Use them to fill the down time. ;Playing Against * only roots those hit by one of Jhin's basic attacks, , or allies within the last 4 seconds. * Jhin places around the map. Watch where you step! * Jhin's attacks are quite potent, but he runs out of ammo after . Use this window to jump him and burst him down. Tricks * Try to always have a in the river so you know when you are getting ganked * Wards and vision are very important when playing . His lack of mobility leaves him extremely vulnerable to ganks and melee fights, making it vital to avoid these situations. * Try to use your as far as possible so that no one can CC you (not out of range) * Try to dodge when in a or you'll be rooted in the damaging zone. Fast champions should always try to trigger because they can run straight through the trap before it detonates. * Try to fight head-on when you're playing a champion who fares well in close-range or quick-paced combat. has little means to kite or to quickly burst without his fourth shot up, so if you can get in his face while he's reloading or on his first or second shot, you'll win the duel. ** Even if you aren't good at melee or burst, it's always important to pay attention to his passive. The best time to go in on is when he's reloading, because he can't attack for a short time, and then needs 3 more slow attacks to ready his empowered crit. However, if is nearing his final bullet, you should disengage quickly or he can deal sudden, massive damage. * As against all champions who utilize bouncing projectiles, don't stand too near to allied minions or champions. When facing Jhin, this is especially important when allies are low on health, because a will deal extra damage if it bounces to you after killing them. * is a very narrow skillshot that can and should be dodged easily. Though its damage is low, it can still root you, plus being even a little lacking in health against is dangerous because of his high-damage executes. * A tanky champion should always lead an advance towards , as they can block and all shots from , plus trigger any without taking nearly as much damage as a squishy. * deals increasing damage the lower its target is. These are especially important to dodge if you aren't at full health, and if a shot needs to be blocked, they highest health ally should do it, even if they aren't a tank. The final shot of deals at least double the damage of the other shots, so if you aren't near full health, you should make sure to dodge this no matter what. ** 's fourth shot from both and deal very high execute damage, so be wary of these if you're only missing a little bit of health. Always keep track of which bullet he's on from either his passive or his ultimate. * traps are able to overlap, being triggered simultaneously when stepped on and each dealing full damage all at once. can root enemies on top of the activated traps so they can't escape the damage zone. However, choosing to stack traps for the potential burst will mean that you can't use them as wards or to slow chasing enemies. * You can harass by getting two enemy caster minions low on HP, then using on them if an enemy gets close. The will kill the two minions that are low and have enough damage to kill the third caster minion with the next bounce, and finally bounce on the champion to deal significant damage. This technique is effective for two reasons: *# The enemy will probably not expect you to use when only two of the minions are low. With enough AD, you won't even need both minions to be low. As long as you can deal enough damage to kill the first two minions, the third will die from the twice-boosted damage. *# Like all bouncing abilities, takes less time to travel from target to target the closer they are to one-another. Also, is the (in contrast with other similar abilities that travel in a straight line between them) thus making it harder to keep track of. These two things combined trick the enemy into thinking they're safe because the grenade moves in a high, slow arc . Then it makes three fast, low bounces and suddenly jumps onto the enemy. * Using from far enough in lane enables it to cover the entire width of the lane, denying your victims the option of exiting its AoE. * has an instant or near-instant travel time, so you only need to account for its cast take when aiming. * is hindered by his mediocre attack range and low attack speed, so he can easily be bullied by faster high-burst enemies. However, can hold onto his empowered fourth shot for some time. Use that to your advantage as enemies will stay back when they see that it's available. Last hit with your abilities, which will reset 's buff duration to keep enemies at bay for as long as possible and to stave off the reload time until you are safer, since reloading makes you vulnerable. * will also reload his shots while you use abilities. By saving up your abilities for this short period of time instead of waiting for him to reload you can deal damage more efficiently. Category:Jhin